Where's Reno?
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: This is a two-shot  or maybe even three-shot! ,involving CloudxReno. Tseng assigns Reno to do a simple task, and he suddenly disappears; Cloud is hell-bent on finding him.  Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a two-shot (or maybe even three-shot!) , involving CloudxReno. Tseng sends Reno to do a simple task, and he suddenly disappears; Cloud is hell-bent on finding him.**

**Rated M for language, references to a lemon (in flashback), and Reno!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FF, I do not. This is written for fun, and not profit!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Reno?" Tseng asked the other Turks present in his office - namely, Elena and Rude. It was a question Tseng uttered almost daily; his second-in-command was hard to keep tabs on. Tseng knew better than to even start looking for Reno until after everyone else arrived. Reno would joke that he came in late intentionally, claiming that "Rude makes better coffee than I do," and proceeding to guzzle nearly the entire pot before noon.<p>

Today was different, though. It was midafternoon, and Tseng had sent Reno up to the president's office hours ago. As the hours ticked by, Tseng frowned, wondering what could be taking so long. Was Rufus displeased about something, and taking it out on Reno? The president had often complained to Tseng about Reno's slovenly appearance, but finally agreed with Tseng's assessment that Reno always got the job done, and did it really matter if he refused to wear a tie?

Tseng mulled over the many possibilites of where Reno could be, and what he could possibly be doing. The mind reeled at all of the possible outcomes, Tseng mused. "Maybe I don't want to know," he muttered. He decided to start with the most logical place - Rufus Shinra's office. It had, after all, been about three hours since Reno was last seen - and he'd been due back about a half hour after Tseng had dispatched him. Tseng dialed the extension to Rufus's office. Being the Turk Commander had its advantages; Tseng was one of only a handful of individuals who had access to Rufus Shinra's direct line.

"Sir?" Tseng began as he heard Rufus pick up the call. "It's Tseng. Just wondering...how'd it go with Reno?" Tseng did not want to come right out and admit that Reno had gone missing once again. It would not do to have president Shinra thinking that the director couldn't even keep tabs on his own people.

"Fine," Rufus replied briefly. "Reno gave me the dossier with that intel I'd been waiting on. Excellent work by the Turks once again, Tseng. Well done."

"Thank you, sir," Tseng said gratefully. Hesitantly, he asked the question he didn't really want to voice out loud to the president. "And...is Reno still with you, sir?"

"No, he's not," Rufus informed him. "He left my office over two hours ago. Tseng?" he continued, sounding somewhat amused. "Do you mean to tell me Reno has not returned to work? Shall I send the Shinra guard out to look for him?" he asked teasingly.

"That won't be necessary," Tseng said dryly. "Thank you again, sir. Goodbye." With that, Tseng hung up the phone, and glanced over at Rude, who was sitting quietly at his desk, and looking at him quizzically.

"Any luck?" Rude asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"No," Tseng replied. He brightened, as if suddenly thinking of something. "We should call Strife," he suggested. "Reno is...close to Cloud, perhaps he's seen him." "Close" was a bit of an understatement, as Reno and Cloud had been dating for quite a few months by now.

"I'll do it," Rude offered, taking out his cell phone, and punching in Cloud's number.

* * *

><p>Cloud was sitting at the bar at Seventh Heaven, going over delivery invoices, when the call came in. He frowned when he saw who was calling; Rude rarely, if ever, phoned Cloud for anything. <em>Maybe Reno's calling, and using Rude's cell phone<em>, he reasoned. That seemed the most likely explanation for seeing Rude's number show up on Cloud's cell phone.

"Strife here," Cloud said into the phone, as he answered.

"Cloud. It's Rude. Have you seen...Reno?" the Turk asked, almost hesitantly.

"No," Cloud replied, frowning. "I haven't seen him all day. What's going on, Rude?"

"Damned if I know," Rude muttered. "Reno was last seen early this morning; Tseng sent him up to President Shinra's office to deliver some intel, and we haven't seen him since. And he's not answering his cell phone, either."

"Well, he's not here," Cloud informed Rude, sighing. _Gods, what has Reno gotten himself into now?_ the blond wondered. "Did you check all of your surveillance footage?"

"Elena's on that," Rude confirmed. "She hasn't come across anything suspicious yet. I mean, really, right now, we have no reason to suspect something bad has happened - "

"I'm coming down to headquarters," Cloud said abruptly, interrupting.

Rude sighed. The last thing the Turks needed while searching for Reno, was the redhead's short-fused lover. Cloud was perhaps a little protective when it came to Reno, which was mostly amusing to all who knew them both, as Reno could certainly handle himself. Usually, anyway.

"Cloud, really, we've got things under control, that won't be necc -"

"I'm coming _now_," Cloud said, cutting Rude off. He quickly disconnected the call, and gathered the paperwork he'd been going over, stuffing it back into his laptop bag. _Sure you've got it under control, Rude_, Cloud thought wryly. _One of the Turks' own is missing, and you can't even find him!_ Then again, perhaps Reno didn't want to be found.

"Tifa!" he called over the bar. "Have to go out for a bit. Reno's missing."

Tifa folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to swoop in and save the day, is that it?" she asked, bemused. Really, it was cute the way Cloud carried on over Reno, and vice versa.

Cloud grinned. "Yeah, something like that. Hopefully nothing's really wrong, though," he worried, frowning.

Tifa glanced at Cloud; he really was worried, she noticed, as she studied his face. He might be smiling, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Cloud, I'm sure he'll be okay," Tifa said, trying to sound reassuring. "He's a Turk, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Tifa," Cloud replied, smiling at her as he grabbed his keys and headed out. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Tifa. "See you later. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Reno's day had started just like any other workday. Cloud had spent the previous night at Reno's apartment, and the redhead had seriously dragged his heels about getting out of bed that morning, nearly making Cloud late for his first package pickup of the day.<p>

"Come on!" Cloud had urged Reno, one eye on the clock. "Look, I'll even make breakfast for us - "

"Only one thing I want for breakfast," Reno had growled, grinning at Cloud as he pushed him back on the bed, pinning him. "You."

And Cloud had acquiesced, pulling Reno into his embrace, opening himself to his lover willingly. Soon, Cloud forgot about the time altogether. The two got caught up in the moment as they made love, completely losing track of the time, until Cloud's eagle-eye caught the time display on the clock once again.

"_RENO_!" Cloud had shouted, interrupting Reno's concentration at the worst possible moment, in the Turk's opinion. "Look at the time!"

"Fuck the time. I'm almost there...almost...there," he had muttered, trying to ignore Cloud's pleas that they would be late to work. _So what?_ the Turk figured. _I'm always late anyway, Tseng won't be surprised at all. _

But Cloud was a little more conscientious than Reno about punctuality. Probably he had to be, Reno reasoned, since he ran his own business.

"You know," Reno had told Cloud, while having a quick post-coital cigarette, "morning sex is probably _the_ best possible excuse to be late to work." He was in the bathroom, smoking and shaving at the same time, while Cloud was showering.

Cloud had glared at Reno upon emerging from the shower. "You are not telling Tseng that's the reason you're late today!" he protested. Cloud got a fearful look in his eye as Reno snickered at him. "No, really, Reno...please. Just...don't."

"I won't say anything, yo," Reno assured Cloud, kissing him before they both got themselves dressed and ready. "Besides," he continued, grinning. "Tseng'll know just by looking at me, that I got laid. That guy can read anyone's face, I swear."

"Your face is like an open book, though, Reno," Cloud told him, chuckling. "It wouldn't take much for Tseng to interpret any of your expressions, really."

Reno frowned. "I am not _that_ obvious, Cloud," he'd insisted stubbornly. They'd locked up Reno's apartment, and Cloud drove Reno to headquarters on Fenrir. A quick kiss good-bye...and that was the last Cloud had seen of Reno that day.

That good-bye kiss was now fresh in Cloud's mind, as he sped toward Shinra headquarters on Fenrir. _Reno has to be fine_, Cloud thought, mostly in an effort to reassure himself. _He's Reno, after all._


	2. Chapter 2

It was just one of those days for Reno. Oh, it had started out pretty awesomely, if Reno did say so himself - a nice quickie with Cloud before leaving for work. Morning sex always put Reno in a good mood, even if it did make him rather late to the office. He wasn't overly concerned with his tardiness, though. _After all_, he told himself, _it's not like it's out of character for me to be late. _

He strolled into the Turks office with a big smile on his face - as usual - and headed directly to the coffeemaker, pouring himself a steaming hot mug of coffee. "What's up, Tseng-baby?" he asked the director, who was standing nearby, grim-faced, with a death grip on his own mug of coffee.

Tseng was apparently not amused by Reno's term of endearment, judging from the look on his face. "Reno, I will thank you to not call me that anymore," he said gruffly. "Honestly, I've had enough of your shenanigans."

"Ooh, shenanigans!" Reno chortled. "Didja hear that, Rude?" he asked his partner, who was already sitting at his desk, logging onto his laptop. "Tseng called _shenanigans _on me."

"So I heard," Rude replied dryly, not wishing to get involved. Tseng was clearly in a bad mood, and while Reno amused Rude most of the time - right now, it was a Monday morning after a weekend of hard drinking, and Rude was doing all he could to keep it together, while trying to ignore the pounding sensation in his brain.

"Wow, Rude," Reno murmured, as he sat on the corner of Rude's desk, peering at the man. "You're looking pretty weathered, yo. Rough weekend?"

"Something like that," Rude muttered, not wishing to discuss the matter further. True, Reno was one of the best profilers of the Turks, but Rude knew that despite hiding behind his dark sunglasses - as he always did - it was probably pretty obvious to everyone present that he was rather hungover. _At least I clocked in on time, unlike Reno, _he thought with a smirk.

"Well, I somehow made it in to work this morning without being late," Rude remarked, "unlike _some_ people."

Reno sipped his coffee before replying. "Hey, I have a perfectly good excuse for being late this time," he said. "Really, I do!"

"I'm sure nobody really wants to know, Reno, so feel free to keep that information to yourself," Elena said airily, upon entering the office.

"It was wild monkey sex with Cloud," Reno blurted. "That's why I was late today." His sudden revelation was met with a collective groan from all those assembled in the Turks office.

"Sir, I've got the data you requested," Elena said, ignoring Reno, and addressing Tseng, as she handed the director a dossier. "The president has been waiting for this intel...once you sign off on this sir, I can deliver it right to him, if you'd like?"

Reno grinned into his coffee, but said nothing. _Ah, Elena_, he thought, bemused. _Always the good employee. Probably was a good little schoolgirl too. I bet she never missed a day of school, like...ever._

Tseng glared at Reno with a steely eyed gaze as he answered Elena. "No, that won't be necessary, Elena," Tseng replied. "Reno can deliver the intel. Seeing as he doesn't seem to have anything to do at the moment except to brag about his sex life."

"What, are you _jealous_, Tseng?" Reno scoffed, smirking. "Yo, you should get out more, maybe. Then you could find someone, get laid regularly, and we'd all be happy for you!"

Tseng's jaw clenched as he rubbed his temple with his forefinger. _I am just **not** in the mood for this_, he thought irritably. "The president is waiting on this," he hissed, handing the dossier to Reno, effectively dismissing him.

"Aw, man!" Reno complained, draining his coffee. "What's this about, anyway?" he asked, thumbing through the folder.

"Never mind, Reno," Tseng snapped, cutting him off. "Just get up there immediately. Be prepared to brief the president on this, if he has any questions."

"But how am I supposed to brief him," Reno said evenly, staring at Tseng, "if you won't even tell me what it's about!"

"Hopefully you paid attention in our last staff meeting, then," Tseng replied coolly. That's what this is all about."

"When _was_ our last staff meeting?" Reno asked of nobody in particular. "Was I even _there_?"

"Good bye, Reno," Tseng said, dismissing the Turk. "And come back here later."

"Fine," Reno said irritably. "I hope you have something for me to do when I get back, Tseng. Like an actual field assignment." With a huff, Reno left the office, dossier tucked under his arm.

Rude chuckled softly as he regarded Reno's retreating form, then turned to Tseng. "A little tough love there, boss?" he observed.

Tseng sighed ruefully. "I suppose so. Don't get me wrong...Reno is a good Turk. He's been invaluable in the field, but as far as being an office worker..."

"Reno's not big on pushing papers, boss," Rude commented. "As I'm sure you know."

"I know," Tseng agreed. "I just wish he would...straighten up and fly right, and take things seriously for once!"

"You know, if he did...it'd be weird," Elena admitted. "If he took things totally seriously? Then he wouldn't be Reno, would he."

Tseng sighed again, as he sank back into his chair. He was suddenly feeling badly, that he'd perhaps been a little bit too hard on his second in command. Reno really did get the job done when it counted out in the field, as Rude had correctly pointed out. Really, Reno's only flaw was that he was simply not a fan of the paperwork that always followed a field assignment. Which did make sense, Tseng reasoned, given his personality. Even when the Commander of the Turks was irritated beyond belief with Reno - he had to admit, that his second was indeed a valuable part of the team.

"I suppose you're right," Tseng finally admitted. "Good news, though - when he gets back, I have another assignment for you, Rude - and Reno will be going with you. To Costa del Sol."

"Nice," Rude said agreeably. "Well, that'll cheer Reno up a bit when he hears about the next assignment."

"Why don't we have a briefing once he returns, Rude," Tseng told the Turk. "He shouldn't be more than an hour or so with Rufus, I would imagine. If you see Reno, tell him about the assignment, and to come back here for a quick meeting."

"Okay, boss," Rude replied, as he shut down his laptop, and placed it in a locked drawer. "Will do."

* * *

><p>Reno was less than pleased with Tseng's criticisms of him and his curt dismissal, and so he did not feel inclined to rush right up to Rufus's office immediately. Instead, he 'moseyed about', as Cloud would say. A pleasant smile flitted across Reno's face as he thought of Cloud, particularly the mewling noises the Turk had caused his lover to make earlier that day, while they were in bed together.<p>

So lost in thought was Reno, that he nearly collided with a messenger boy on the 57th floor, then with a potted ficus; he told the offending plant "excuse me!" before realizing it was not, in fact, a person.

_Gods, I've got it bad_, Reno bemoaned inwardly, after looking about quickly - a bit embarrassed over nearly taking out a potted plant. _And that ain't good, I'm walking into shit! I need to take my mind off of...things_, he thought, glancing down at his newest problem that had, quite literally, cropped up very suddenly - a raging boner. _Fantastic_, Reno thought despondently. _I can't walk into the president's office with a hard-on! _

Reno inserted his keycard into the slot near the elevator door, and, once he got onto the elevator, hit the button for the 66th floor. _Gonna make a pit stop first_, he thought. _There's a locked executive bathroom there, nobody ever uses it unless they're having a board meeting...and nothing's going on today. No way am I walking into Rufus's office sporting a woody_, Reno told himself determinedly.

The elevator dinged softly as it reached the 66th floor and the doors opened, but to Reno, the sound was near-deafening, as he was trying to be uncharacteristically unobtrusive. Reno was about ninety-nine percent certain that the 66th floor would be vacant; the only thing on this floor was the executive board room and rest room, and there were no board meetings scheduled for today. Reno was certain of that fact, as he'd glanced at the president's itinerary briefly on the bulletin board in the Turks' office earlier.

Walking was now becoming a bit painful for Reno, as his arousal seemed to increase in intensity. "Gods, Cloud, if you could only see what you're doing to me...what just thinking about you does to me!" Reno muttered under his breath. Glancing about furtively, Reno made certain the coast was clear, then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, unearthing a pick. He quietly approached the door of the executive restroom, and jiggled the pick about in the lock. _Click_. Reno grinned, pleased that he'd picked the lock so easily. Silently, Reno slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He rushed into the nearest stall, and shut the door, as quietly as he was able to. The Turk was absolutely aching for release; just the sensation of the fabric of his pants slipping over his swollen member as he unzipped himself, nearly drove him over the edge right then and there.

_Quick_, he told himself firmly. _Make it fast, and get the fuck out of here. _He reached into his pants and grasped himself, a groan slipping out of his mouth, despite his best efforts to contain himself. "Oh gods," Reno whispered, as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began jacking off, his back slumping against the shut door of the bathroom stall.

Suddenly, Reno heard a key in the lock, and the door burst open; he then heard muffled voices and shuffling feet approaching. He froze, absolutely stock still where he was, as he cocked his ear. Reno felt pretty much mortified, but hoped that he could somehow fake his way out of this - if he had to.

There were two men in the restroom, Reno determined by the voices; one of which sounded familiar. _Very_ familiar. _Oh gods! _Reno realized, horrified. _It's Rufus...but who's with him? _Curious, Reno remained as quiet as he could, willing himself not to breathe, even, while he craned his head, trying to listen in.

"Reeve," came Rufus's voice hoarsely. "Suck me." Reno's eyes widened; looking down toward the bottom of the bathroom stall, he saw Rufus's pants hit the floor, and this was followed by Reeve kneeling in front of him. _I will not listen, I will not listen, I will not listen.._.Reno told himself, babbling inwardly. _Rufus and Reeve? _he thought, feeling bewildered. _When in the hell did they hook up? And I thought I knew everything that was going on within these walls... _

"Rufus!" Reeve hissed, as he got up from his kneeling position. "_Someone is in here._ I see feet."

"What!" Rufus shouted. He quickly hoisted up his pants and buckled them. "This bathroom was supposed to be vacant, Reeve!" he yelled. "You assured me that it would be!"

"Who is in there?" Reeve said icily, tapping on Reno's stall door. Reno froze; it seemed the jig was up. Either he opened the door and let Rufus and Reeve see that it was him, or... _Can I sneak out of that air vent?_ Reno wondered idly, glancing upward.

_No, better just face the music, I guess_, Reno told himself. _Plus I've gotta give Rufus his damned report. Besides...for all they know, I just stopped in here to take a leak. They don't have to know why I **really** broke into this bathroom._

Trying to collect himself, and appear cool, Reno zipped up his pants, and - in the pretense of actually using the toilet - gave it a quick flush. He took out Rufus's report, from where he'd had it rolled up in his inside jacket pocket. _So it's not perfectly straight, so what? _Reno thought.

He opened the stall door slowly, and smirked at both Rufus and Reeve, who were standing there dumbfounded. "Reno?" said the president, clearly surprised. "What...are you doing here?"

_I could ask you the same thing, **sir**. _"I had to pee," Reno replied coolly. "Tseng sent me up here, with this report," he informed him, handing the dossier over to Rufus. "Do you want me in your office, sir?" Reno asked Rufus, smirking.

"Huh...what?" Rufus stuttered, staring at the dossier now in his hand, then up at Reno, clearly flustered. "What did you say?"

"Do you want me in your office," Reno reiterated, "to go over the intel in this report?" _What the hell did he think I meant? Oh gods...no, not that..._

"Ah, no... Rufus muttered, exchanging a glance with Reno, then with Reeve. "That...won't be necessary, Reno. You may report back to Tseng now. Thank you."

"Okay, then," Reno replied, sauntering out the door. "See you later, Reeve," Reno called over his shoulder, smirking.

_Like hell I'm going to report back to Tseng_, he told himself. _He was a freaking asshat to me before...and now, I need to get my mind off of Rufus and Reeve. The hell! __I don't think I can unsee or unhear any of that. Thank Gaia I didn't get a full frontal view of Rufus getting sucked off by Reeve...gods...I'd never be able to look the man in the eye again. Either of them. _Reno shuddered at the mental image he was getting.

"Think I'll take a little detour, after witnessing that little...tryst," Reno muttered as he unpocketed his elevator keycard and studied it. "But where will I go to? Hmm..." After a few moments of thought, a huge grin broke out on Reno's face. "I know where I can hide for a bit. I know _exactly_ where I can hide for a little bit. Fuck Tseng, anyway." Reno got back on the elevator, and pressed a button, heading down to the 62nd floor. "Let's see what Mayor Domino is up to," Reno said to himself, chuckling. "If I can wake the man up, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. That was awkward! Ha, poor Reno. So what's he going to do at Mayor Domino's office, I wonder? XD**

**Nice how Rufus just played dumb with Tseng earlier, too - "Oh yeah, he gave me the file and left my office." SURE, Rufus. He conveniently left out the part where Reeve was, uh...in a compromising position. Lining himself up for a promotion? XD **


End file.
